This application claims the benefit of priority under 35 U.S.C. 119(e) of U.S. Provisional Patent application No. 61/210,731 filed on Mar. 23, 2009.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of NANDINA, commonly known as heavenly bamboo, which is grown as an ornamental shrub for use in the garden and landscape. The new invention is known botanically as NANDINA domestica and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘TUSCAN FLAME’. NANDINA domestica is in the family Berberidaceae.
‘TUSCAN FLAME’ was discovered in 2000 by the inventor as a vegetative branch sport which the inventor observed on an individual unnamed plant of the species Nandina domestica (unpatented). The parent plant was growing within a commercial crop of Nandina domestica at the inventor's nursery in Salem, Oreg.
‘TUSCAN FLAME’ is distinguishable from Nandina domestica by habit, foliage color, foliage appearance, and inflorescence size. The closest comparison plant known to the inventor is Nandina ‘Moyer's Red’ (unpatented). ‘TUSCAN FLAME’ is distinguishable from the comparison plant by habit and foliage color. In comparison with ‘Moyer's Red’, ‘TUSCAN FLAME’ is significantly more compact and bushy, standing less upright and retaining red foliage color year round.
‘TUSCAN FLAME’ grows with a bushy compact habit and requires little or no pruning. Foliage is finely divided resulting in an overall lacy effect, and topmost foliage color is bright red throughout the year, with underlying leaves that are yellow-green. ‘TUSCAN FLAME’ is best produced under part shade, and may be propagated using cuttings or tissue culture. Rooting is rapid and cuttings fill a 1-liter or 2-liter container in 9-12 months. Cultural requirements include full sun to partial shade, average water, and well-draining soil. The inflorescence of ‘TUSCAN FLAME’ is borne on second or third year old growth, and holds inconspicuous off-white flowers on short panicles that are tucked deep inside the foliage. ‘TUSCAN FLAME’ bears small red fruits which are generally obscured by the current season's foliage growth.
‘TUSCAN FLAME’ is suitable for use in gardens as a border plant, low hedge, container plant, or for use in the landscape where it is hardy in USDA Zone 6.
‘TUSCAN FLAME’ was first asexually propagated by the inventor in 2001 at the inventor's nursery in Salem Oreg. Asexual propagation was accomplished by taking basal stem cuttings. The inventor observed the original and the first (2001) propagated plants for a further seven years and has determined that the distinguishing characteristics of ‘TUSCAN FLAME’ are stable and uniform. Subsequent propagations have confirmed that ‘TUSCAN FLAME’ reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.